


unlikely

by imoldgreg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Mirrors, And Tina, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Is Bad At Feelings, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Is Sixteen, Durmstrang Student Original Percival Graves, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everything Is Spelt Wrong, Fluff, Hogwarts Student Credence Barebone, Hufflepuff Newt Scamander, Idk Theres A Massive Issue With Consistencies So Just Go With The Flow, Irish Original Percival Graves, Long Distance Relationships, Loss of Virginity, Lubrication Spells, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, No Triwizard Tournament, Percival Is Basically An Irish Viktor Krum, Percy Is Eighteen I Think, Pining, Rough Sex, Slytherin Credence Barebone, This Is Really Bad And No One Asked For It, Top Credence Barebone, Weird Long Distance Sex, Yule Ball, ambiguous time period, and choking, mentions of face fucking, no beta we die like men, past mentions of child abuse, using magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg
Summary: The Yule Ball is a time for building bridges between the three participating schools. Credence tries to avoid doing this, and ultimately fails very badly





	1. Chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the goblet of fire and then the very same day wrote this unnecessary abomination 
> 
> It started off just a cute little au and it spiralled out of control into some weird long distance shit, so if you don’t wanna read that part feel free to skip it out x
> 
> (At this point I’m just writing whatever shit comes to my head so apologies for poor quality)

When the Yule Ball was announced over dinner that night in the Great Hall, Credence had inwardly cringed. It was compulsory, Professor McGonagall had announced, and she would be running dance lessons during lunch times for those who weren’t familiar with ballroom.

He saw Newt beside him curl inwards at that. The two were terrible with large crowds, and both gave each other a pained glare when the headmaster mentioned that all students must have a date in order to attend, and if they did not then they could be accompanied by a teacher.

Credence thought he’d rather die.

No one could concentrate on their lessons that week, and even a good majority of the teachers joined in, helping students pick outfits and learn polite ballroom etiquette.

The addition of the Beauxbatons girls and the Durmstrang boys made competition for a date even more unbearable, so Credence and Newt slunk to the back of their classes, and quietly got on with their work.

He really wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He had no money for dress robes, no sense of rhythm for dancing and no romantic skill whatsoever. Even some of the girls he thought maybe he quite liked the look of, he had no hope of ever plucking up the courage to ask them to be his date. He was lanky, spotty and his voice was uncomfortably breaky – who was he to deserve a good looking girl?

Newt tried to psych him up enough to risk asking Vinda Rossier, one of the Beauxbatons gymnasts, a few days before the ball while they sat by the river in the shade of the trees, their jackets and jumpers discarded, their shirts without ties.

“Come on, think about strengths!” Newt was knee deep in the water, his trousers rolled up to his thighs, holding a small frog absentmindedly as he thought. “You’re clever, cleverer than me. You’re top in all your classes!”

Credence scoffed and let his head fall back against the tree trunk he was sitting against, the book in his lap proving unreadable due to Newt’s distraction.

“Girls don’t care about that Newt, they care about body, about looks. You’ve got that,” he shook his head, admiring Newt’s thick forearms and broad shoulders. He might’ve been as outcasted as Credence, but Newt really was well built due to his years of wrangling creatures. No wonder one of the Hufflepuff girls he shared a common room with had already mustered up the courage to ask him to go with her.

Newt could sense his annoyance at that. “Tina’s just a friend, and she only asked me so soon because we’d already planned it. It’s sort of a thing we have, y'know? Like we go together for everything if youre not there..” he trailed off, a blush covering his face as he let the frog go and stooped down to pull at some gilliweed he’d spotted, his bent over position badly disguising his smile.

Credence snorted. He knew those two had adored each other the second they met in first year. He didn’t know why he’d even bothered worrying about getting a date with Newt, he should’ve kept it to himself. Now it was just annoying – ugly weird Credence, the only boy who couldn’t get a date for the Yule Ball, when even his socially inept friend could.

“Just go ask her! You could say you’ve gone mad if she says no, and run off. She probably doesn’t even speak English!” Newt chimed in, his gaze focused on the tiny blue shrimps cupped in his shining hands. He lifted his head at the sound of students approaching just as Credence was about to sarcastically retort.

“Here she comes now!”

And true enough, there she was. She certainly was beautiful; ebony curls bouncing with every step, lily-white skin gleaming in the sunlight, rosy lips in a constant smile. Credence clung to the bark of the tree, cowering behind it as he watched her pass with a gaggle of Hogwarts and Durmstrang boys trailing after her, even some girls hopelessly following, like Tina’s little sister,   
Queenie.

Credence let her pass without bothering to even catch her eye, slumping against the tree forlornly.  
“There’s no point –“ he began, but his voice caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon a group of about four boys, almost men, in the water, shirtless, wrestling each other.

Newt glanced over carelessly at the splashing and whoops of rough laughter, and turned back to Credence with an eye roll.

“Durmstrang lot, that Percival Graves is with them as well,” he muttered, adding for good measure, “dickhead.”

Credence choked out a weak laugh, but couldn’t stop watching the thick muscles flexing as the lads swam closer to the shore, their wrestling over, all laughing breathlessly and hugging each other with their hands clasped to their chests.

Credence couldn’t deny that at some points in his teenage life he’d seen a guy or two that had piqued his interest, but mostly his attraction had been to pretty girls, which at Hogwarts there were an abundance of, but Percival Graves was something else. To Credence, he surpassed beauty – strong and stocky, the buzz cut and split eyebrow making him the perfect portrait of the fierce warriors Durmstrang was famed to produce, but the pair of earrings and puppy-dog eyes softened him terribly. Though not Russian born (Credence had read in a tabloid that Percival had actually grown up in Ireland, and only moved to join Durmstrang when he was thirteen), he was the most famous quidditch player in Russia, winning for the country every year at the world cup, and Credence had admired him as a sportsman long before he’d turned up at Hogwarts. When he’d first arrived Credence had almost fainted.

Newt physically bristled when the group walked past them, and Credence hastily shoved his nose down into his book, his face flaming. They were all so toned and hairy, their muscles glistening wet in the speckled sunlight coming through the trees, only wearing their boxers as they accio'd their clothes towards them from the other side of the bank.

Newt turned his nose up at their display of magic power at such a young age, stroppily turning his back and pretending there was some fascinating weed under the water further away from them. Credence dared to glance over at the group, amazed to see that Percival was actually the shortest, but in no less put off by it. As the boy was pulling his trousers on Credence accidentally lingered on his exposed behind, and had to hastily push the spine of his book into his crotch to will his sudden erection away, his ears burning.

One of Percival's friends snatched his shirt from his hands and threw it as far as he could, chorused by manly laughter, Percival’s included. It landed by Credence’s feet, and he froze, staring at it. With it came a spicy scent of the boy’s cologne.

“Fuck off Ivanov, you ginger prick!” Percival yelled with a grin after the lads who ran away playfully after he’d gotten one of them in a jesting headlock, waiting for him at the top of the hill. Percival shook his head fondly and turned to Credence, jogging over to him.

Credence was sweating, unconsciously trying to flatten his curls down, keeping his gaze fixed painfully on the words in front of him. Oh Merlin, he was coming over! What was he going to say? What if Percival thought he was weird? What if he saw Credence’s boner? Oh fuck it was getting worse as the boy got closer Credence wanted to fucking die-

“Hey man, mind if you pass me my shirt?”

Credence slowly, awkwardly, looked up at the boy, the sun blazing through the exact gap in the tree to make him squint hideously upwards, his nose wrinkling.

“Wh.. what?” Credence stuttered, stupidly, his brain clogging up. He wanted to die, he wanted to die, he wanted to-

“My shirt? Sorry if it hit you by the way, those guys can be a little careless,” Percival smirked, watching Credence with a cocked brow. Merlin’s beard, he was even more attractive up close. Credence could smell that thick cologne mixed with the faint odour of sweat from his wrestling, see the tight abs on his stomach, the hair leading from his naval down to his-

“U-uh.. yeah sure, here,” Credence mumbled, his voice breaking embarrassingly high on the last syllable, taking the shirt in his sweaty hand and handing it to Percival. He prayed there wouldn’t be a wet patch from where his hand had been, but even if there had been, Percival didn’t say anything, smiling brightly and pulling it on, doing his buttons up.

“I’m Percy, by the way,” he held his hand out for Credence to shake, and almost looked embarrassed when Credence shakily said he knew, and that he loved his work as a quidditch player, especially the match against France last season.

“Yeah.. suppose it’s a bit hard for me to remain anonymous here, huh?” he muttered, smirking a little to himself.

Credence nodded, still not daring to move his book from his crotch.

He dared to keep the conversation going when he saw Percival was fidgeting awkwardly. “It.. it's not all that good being anonymous though.”

Percy quirked his head at him, smiling with an unreadable expression.

“Oh yeah?”

Credence nodded.

“What’s your name?”

“Credence,” he cringed as soon as he said it. Why couldn’t he have been called Ben?

“How do you stay invisible which a name like that?” Percy grinned handsomely, and Credence felt his stomach flip. Merlin, he was going to be spending a lot of time in the showers tonight.

“I-i-“ but Credence didn’t have chance to answer, as Percy’s friends called him impatiently from the top of the hill, and he slapped Credence on the back of the shoulder and jogged off to them.

Newt bitched about Percy for the rest of the day, saying how self righteous, stupid, annoying and rude he was, but Credence was in a bubble. His shoulder burned where Percy had slapped him.

That night Credence fucked his pillow so hard it hurt, filthy images of Percy flowing freely through his mind. Percy with his lips stretched over his cock, Percy bouncing on his cock, making Percy cum untouched, holding his thick wrists behind his back, having all that power under him, crying for him –

When he came it was hard and messy, and he had to bite his knuckles hard to stop the others hearing his high pitched keen. It was at times like these he was thankful for the curtains surrounding each four-poster bed in the Slytherin dorms. He wouldn’t exactly have liked to be found naked and sweating , humping a now cum covered pillow. 

Throughout the night he was plagued by Percy’s body, his mouth, his hands, and Merlin, that round, perfect ass. In the morning he fucked his fist in the shower, cumming into the water, his skin burning, his lips swollen from biting them.

Credence couldn’t help but stare at him across the tables in the Great Hall during breakfast, absentmindedly grunting in response to Newt’s rants on some damaged raven chick he’d found in the owlery. 

“Credence? Are you even listening?” his friend punched his upper arm hard, and Credence yelped, gripping it. He glared at Newt, who proceeded to begin his story all over again, making Credence roll his eyes playfully, stuffing more egg into his mouth. This mornings exertions had left him hungry enough to eat a bloody horse.

The Durmstrang headmaster stood up from the head of the table the boys were sitting at, announcing something loudly in Russian, and all of them began finishing their meals quickly and exiting the hall briskly. Girls around them giggled excitedly and followed them out, and Credence frowned in confusion.

He turned to Newt but his friend seemed equally as confused, shaking his head at the foreign visitors. From the other end of the table Credence heard a girl shout, “They’re training again! Come on I don’t want to miss it, that Solokov is gorgeous!”

Credence perked up, catching Newt’s eye.  
“You’re not seriously going to pander to their self absorbed mating ritual are you? They’re only doing it to get dates for the ball,” Newt scorned him, and Credence watched wistfully as they all left the hall, leaving behind grumbling students angrily finishing their meals.

Credence sighed heavily. He wished he could’ve been as pretty as Vinda, who had been among the gang who’d excitedly followed them outside. He’d seen Percy hanging around with her multiple times. He suspected they were probably going together for the dance.

He groaned inwardly at the thought of the ball. It was only two days away now. He knew he was going to end up going with Professor Sprout, or someone as equally unappetising, so, in appropriate Barebone fashion, he decided to go and sulk by himself in the library.

Credence spent all morning in there, down a little isle where no one else was. He finished his potions homework and had started on his muggle studies assignment – something that wasn’t too difficult considering his muggle family back home.  
The one that didn’t want him.

Credence scowled into his parchment. He’d put himself into such a terrible strop that he didn’t hear someone approaching him.

“You get one of those jinxed parchments?” a soft Irish voice from the side made him jump, and Credence looked up quickly, his face clearing immediately.

Percy smiled warmly at him, smelling fresh, his hair still damp. He must’ve had a shower after training. Credence swallowed loudly, his throat suddenly very dry as he though about Percy showering. He wondered if he jerked off like Credence had, what his face would’ve looked like, what he thought about –

Credence’s face burned as he cut his train of thought short, his trousers tenting under the desk.

“Um.. what?” he croaked, blinking quickly and sitting up properly.

“Did your parchment insult you? You were looking at it pretty angrily, the most annoyed I’ve ever seen anyone at a piece of paper,” Percy chuckled cheerily and pulled up a chair beside Credence’s, placing down his pile of books. “I once got one, screamed at me in the middle of the library back at Durmstrang when I first joined. Don’t think I’ve ever been caned so fast.”

Credence blushed even further. So Percy had seen him pulling that stupid face at his work.

“They.. uhm.. they cane you at Durmstrang?” he managed to mumble out, keeping his eyes fixed on somewhere near the vicinity of Percy’s head. He couldn’t look him in the eye, not after the filthy situations Credence had imagined him in this morning.

“Sure, I mean it’s pretty strict, but you learn quick,” Percy grinned dazzlingly, and Credence nodded, eyeing the red marks on Percy’s hands. They were faded, you probably wouldn’t notice them if you didn’t know what to look for. They reminded Credence of his own – long since healed. It had been years since he’d gone home; thank Merlin for Hogwarts' all year round accommodation for students who needed it.

“What are you working on?” Percy leaned over into Credence’s space, and he panicked, his skin prickling with sweat. What if he smelt bad? What if Percy saw the obvious bulge under the desk? Oh Merlin, he smelt so fucking good, and Credence could feel the warmth radiating off his skin. If he just leaned forward ever so slightly, his lips would brush across the smooth skin under his ear, he could gently take the skin between his teeth –  
“Muggle studies? You have to do that here? Fuck, I can’t imagine anything more boring,” Percy laughed gently, pulling back slightly and resting his hand on Credence’s wrist, squeezing gently when he saw his frozen expression, his voice now a touch unsure. “Hey, uh, just kidding yeah?”  
Credence shook himself, and smiled boldly back, shaking his head.

“I-it's fine, I guess it is pretty boring,” he let himself laugh, cringing when his voice cracked noticeably. The gentle contact on his wrist was making his cock throb. He couldn’t think, his mind a buzz of heady need.

“I was wondering,” Percy began, pulling his hand away to reach for one of the books he’d brought with him instead, and Credence felt his whole body relax. “I’ve seen you round school a lot, and you’re always reading, so I was wondering if you could help with my magical history work? I don’t know if you study it, but if you could if really appreciate it,” the older boy held the book towards him, biting his lip, suddenly seeming much less terrifying.

Credence took a shaky breath, pushing his curls back out of his face, gingerly taking the book. He nodded, swallowing with a click. He could do this, he was top of his magical history class – finally something he couldn’t make a fool of himself at.

He flicked to the page Percy had bookmarked, skim reading quickly and immediately seeing his problem with the question the older boy had attempted to answer.

Credence was amazed at how well Percy actually listened to him, not even making one sarcastic comment or mean jab, and even seemed apologetic when he didn’t understand something, rather than frustrated.

When they’d finally finished the question, Credence had to go to a lesson, and he inwardly groaned. He’d much rather sit with Percy all day helping him with his homework, just as long as it meant they could sit closely and he could see that slight peek of pink tongue as Percy wrote, or that pretty smile when he got something right.

When they both stood Credence had to internally fight to keep his prick at bay, the back of his neck burning as he realised he was at least a head taller than Percy, something he’d never actually realised before, as they’d never been stood so close together. Something about the height difference made heat curl in his stomach, and he said goodbye quickly before disappearing into the boy’s toilets, rubbing himself fast with his sweaty forehead pressed against the cool stone wall, uncaring about the strong scent of piss in the cubicle.

He didn’t see Percy for the rest of the day, not until his last period, which had been cancelled in turn for the students being taken out to watch the quidditch match that had been put on; Durmstrang Vs Hogwarts.

Percy lived up to his international prowess as Russia’s best and youngest seeker, at only eighteen years old. He caught the snitch within ten minutes of the game starting, almost beating a Hogwarts record from 1672.

As everyone crowded through the cloakroom to congratulate the players, one of the Durmstrang boys shouted above the noise that there would be an after party down by the river, and everyone should try to bring as much firewhisky, gillywater and spiked pumpkin juice as they could carry without getting caught by teachers. The Durmstrang headmaster shook his head fondly and allowed the proceedings to go ahead. Strict as Durmstrang might be, when celebrating a victory for the school anything went.

Credence hung back with Newt, his fists clenched tightly in his pockets as he waited for the crowd to dissipate. Newt seemed just as uncomfortable with the throng of people all crammed into such a small place, his jaw clenching tightly.

The two of them gave up waiting and exited through the side entrance, only usually used by staff, but with no one else present the two of them risked it. Credence heard heavy footsteps behind them and for one stomach dropping second he though it would be the groundskeeper coming to scold them for going out the wrong way, but then Percy appeared next to Credence, still in his quidditch gear, much to the younger boys relief. He smiled warmly at Newt, who gingerly smiled back. As much as the chestnut haired boy didn’t like Percy, he couldn’t help himself feeling overwhelmed by the celebrity’s presence.

“You two coming to the party tonight?” he asked, almost anxiously, his gaze zeroing in on Credence, who squirmed a little. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to see all those girls clinging to Percy’s arms, watch him drunkenly kiss them.. maybe even worse..

Newt’s glare was burning the side of his head, and Credence deflatedly.

“I don’t think so Percy, we’re not really those kinds of people.”

Percy seemed a little put out, his face falling momentarily before he quickly smiled again. Credence imagined it was because he wanted them to go. Imagined he thought of Credence in the same way Credence thought of him.

He internally slapped himself. Don’t think unrealistic thoughts.

“Oh, sure, that’s too bad,” Percy squeezed Credence’s shoulder, nodding briefly at Newt before jogging back to the way he came. Credence felt himself crumple a little. He tried not to think about the party for the rest of the night.

It proved difficult. Everyone in the Slytherin common room was rushing about getting bottles of whatever they could steal or hastily brew, some even daring to try their luck at Hogsmeade. Credence thought about just tagging along, but without Newt he’d be a nervous wreck, so he put himself in a jealous sulk, and went to bed instead, burying his head under the pillow to block out the excited chatter.

Eventually it grew silent as everyone left for the forest, and Credence must’ve slept, because the next thing he knew he was waking up to an annoying tapping sound, like a stone against glass. At first he tried to ignore it, willing himself back to sleep, but it grew louder and more insistent, so he moodily tugged the curtains of his bed back.

A large grey owl stood at the window, silhouetted by the bright moonlight, his bright yellow beak tapping at the window eagerly. A thin piece of paper fluttered in its talons, and when Credence gingerly opened the window the bird dropped the note onto the tiled floor and took flight, leaving him alone.

He took the note, recognising the scrawled mess of writing instantly as Percy’s.

'Walk me back.’

Credence blinked, shutting the window as a cold breeze sifted through. Walk him back? From the party?

Credence frowned a little in confusion, but decided to go, in case the older boy had gotten himself into trouble. The forest wasn’t the safest place at night, especially if the centaurs had returned early from their mating season.

He pulled on his clothes and grabbed his wand, whispering a hushed lumos to light his way as he silently made his way out of the castle. He wasn’t much afraid of the dark, Mary Lou had seen that off for sure when he was barely three, locking him for hours at a time in the broom closet by himself. It didn’t stop the castle from being eerie in itself as he slowly tiptoed down the staircases, willing them not to move and awaken a bad tempered care taker.

When he finally made it out the air was icy, a slight frost had settled already on the grass. It crunched under his hurried footsteps, and Credence wrapped his jacket tighter around his skinny frame, his breath clouding in front of him.

It was easy to hear where the party was being held – loud cries and whoops and shouts. Happy sounds, Credence noted, and a part of him relaxed. So there was no trouble, Percy was fine.

As he drew closer he passed several group of students staggering back to the castle, some sitting on the grass talking, others smoking something that Credence had never smelt before, others drunkenly humping each other like animals, rolling about on the wet grass. Credence blinked quickly and hurried on past.

He put his wand away as he neared the site of the party. A campfire had been lit, it’s orange embers just enough to light the clearing by the water now, only about thirty people remaining, all sitting calmly or throwing up, some talking loudly and laughing hysterically, but the mad height of the party had long since passed.

Percy was laid down on the floor with a friend stood over him to make sure he was ok, smoking. Percy reached up and took the cigarette from his friends fingers, taking deep drags, until he saw Credence, and scrambled to his feet.

He almost fell over, and Credence caught him quickly. Percy’s shirt and pants were soaking wet, and Credence raised an eyebrow when he realised he must’ve fallen into the water.

“Credence, baby, I’m so glad you got my owl,” Percy slurred, wrapping an arm around Credence’s neck as the younger boy draped his coat over his shoulders to prevent him from catching a chill. His breath smelt strongly of alcohol and smoke, and Credence couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose.

“Guess you got pretty fucked up at this party hm?” he muttered, helping Percy walk, unable to stop himself finding the boy’s drunken persona to be rather cute. Dependent, like a child, but flirty. Or maybe Credence was imagine the flirting.

“Mhm, of course, but I wish you were there,” Percy pouted sweetly, gazing up at Credence’s face.

“I’ve been asleep,” Credence looked down at him, catching his gaze but panicking as he felt the heat between them, looking away quickly, his heart pounding. It was just the drink in Percy’s system, this wasn’t the real him.

Percy staggered a little and Credence pulled him back to steady him quickly. Percy flung his arms around Credence’s waist, squeezing him tightly as they walked.

“You’re so cute, helping me like this,” Percy drawled, giggling and letting his head lol onto Credence’s shoulder as they walked up the castle steps to the not so hidden side passage Credence had used to exit a few minutes prior. “I wanna kiss you Credence.”

Credence inhaled sharply, beginning to sweat again. He held Percy tighter round the waist as they walked down a dark corridor. It was just the drink, he had to remember that.

Percy absentmindedly casted a wandless lumos that hung above them like a glowing orb, following their movements. Credence swallowed audibly at the display of such magic power even when intoxicated. Wandless magic was supposed to be impossible for wizards under thirty, and even then it was incredibly difficult to master.

“Come on, it’s just a kiss,” Percy purred in his ear, grinning handsomely. He pulled Credence over to the wall, not quite pushing him against it but leaning into him enough for his back to gently press into the stone.

Credence held his shoulders tightly, heart hammering in his chest. Merlin , he wanted this so badly, but Percy’s eyes were so glazed, his movements so .. drunk.

When the older boy pulled him down to kiss him he didn’t pull away, and Percy grinned against his lips. His hands came up and gently cupped Credence’s face, but Credence kept his tightly on Percy’s shoulders, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The kiss was messy, too much tongue far too soon, but Percy had started grinding against him, and the pressure was so heady and so fucking perfect, all he had to do was reach down and grab two handfuls of that perfect round ass – maybe Percy would go on his knees for him, suck his cock right here in the middle of the corridor-

But Credence couldn’t. Not when the older boy was so out of himself.

Gently, he pushed Percy away, his own chest heaving. His face was bright red, but under only the white sparkling light of Percy’s lumos it remained undetected. Credence got a good look at Percy himself; the boy was wrecked, his pupils blown wide, basically unseeing, the bags under his eyes showing his exhaustion, and his body shivered due to the wet clothes.

Then he was sick. Credence rubbed his back, helping him through it. When Percy stood up straight again he looked barely older than Credence – a shuddering, pale creature looking up at him with watery brown eyes.

Credence sighed, took Percy by the waist again and walked him wordlessly back to the Durmstrang quarters. Percy seemed unsure of himself now, anxiously hooking his little finger with Credence’s as they walked.

“Thank you, Credence, you didn’t have to come and I really appreciate it,” Percy very quietly slurred, rubbing his eyes with the back of his wrist. Credence hummed in response.

One of the Durmstrang boys was waiting outside the quarters, probably to collect all the boys who came back late without letting the headmaster know. The boy nodded at Credence in gratitude, slinging his arm under Percy’s shoulders and walking him inside.

Percy’s lumos dimmed away as the door shut, leaving Credence by himself in the dark. When he got back into his bed the first light of dawn was beginning to break on the horizon. He felt terrible. Should he have pushed Percy away earlier? Should he have let him carry on?

He couldn’t help but think that was his one chance, and he’d blown it, but maybe he was a terrible person for thinking that.

He turned over and over in his bed restlessly, his gut churning with uncertainty, until finally he fell asleep again.

The next morning when Credence was sat eating breakfast with Newt, Percy came and sat beside him. Credence balked, his toast suddenly clumping up in his throat.

Newt thumped him on the back hard as Credence choked, giving Percy the kind of side eye he gave to the other Slytherins besides Credence’s.

“Durmstrang students are supposed to stay on their own table for meals,” Newt spoke, as indirectly as possible, whilst Credence learn how to breathe again.

His face was bright red once he recovered, barely able to look at Percy for more than half a second. The older boy looked worse for wear; his skin paler than usual, his eyes circle with dark rings of exhaustion, but his smile was small and genuine, his touch on Credence’s wrist reassuring.

“I just wanted to say thanks, for last night. You didn’t have to come, but you did, and looked after me, so thanks,” Percy’s voice was hoarse, but Credence felt the meaning behind it. He blinked rapidly to stop a sudden flow of over tired tears starting up. He hoped Percy didn’t see.

“Also, I was wondering, if you wanted to,” Percy began, dropping Credence’s gaze and staring at some invisible spot on the dark oak of the table, taking his hand off of Credence’s wrist and wringing his hands together anxiously in his lap. “Do you have a date to the ball tomorrow?”

Credence’s jaw dropped slightly. His blood roared in his ears.

“I.. I..” he stammered, not quite comprehending what Percy was about to ask him. Was this really happening?

“You don’t have to answer, I mean I was just –“

“No,” Credence interrupted hastily , desperate not to miss this opportunity. “I don’t have a date.”

Percy swallowed thickly, digging his thumb into the palm of his own hand anxiously.

“Would you.. do you want to go with me?”


	2. Where things get interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeere’s the smut

For once Newt hadn’t been an asshole about Percy, and actually the two of them had had a good time getting ready together. Newt had been given spare dress robes by his ever so resourceful mother, so Credence had surprisingly not looked as shit as he had expected.

Tina had looked beautiful, her dress black and sparkly, with tassles to give it more fluidity. The three of them walked down to the Great Hall together, where Percy had promised to meet Credence. It was impressively done up, with enchanted ice sculptures instead of furniture, the ceiling a whirl of white and pale blue clouds, a gentle flurry of snowflakes constantly falling never reaching those below. Live music played, and everyone stood around, looking incredible.

Credence shrank at the sheer amount of people there. Newt seemed tense but with Tina’s hand in his he was hardly the socially anxious wreck that Credence had expected him to be.

Credence shuddered without thinking, turning to his two friends with an anxious expression, starting to sweat, his hands pulling at the edge of his jacket. Percy still hadn’t arrived. It felt like hours, though realistically it had probably only been a few minutes. What if he didn’t come?

“I don’t think I can do this Newt,” Credence whimpered, but froze when Newt’s gazed drifted past him, and he nodded, a gesture wordlessly telling Credence to turn around.

Percy looked incredible. He wore the same military-esque red, fur-lined uniform as the other Durmstrang boys, but something about it on Percy’s well built form made it look better than on the others. The leather belt around the waist of the tunic synched it in nicely, and the black trousers clung to the curve of his ass. He looked beautiful.

Credence forgot how to breathe when Percy smiled at him shyly, showing that small hint of insecurity he kept so well hidden. Without thinking, Credence brought his hand up to cup Percy’s cheek, gently lifting his face to Credence’s.

“You.. you look amazing Percy,” Credence breathed, and Percy beamed, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, his hand coming up to rest over Credence’s, squeezing very gently.

“So do you,” Percy replied quietly, looking up through his lashes, stroking down Credence’s arm with his free hand. “Shall we go dance?”

Credence nodded, catching Percy’s free hand in his and leaning forward, pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. He felt Percy melt. Credence could say the same about himself.

\---

The dance was hilariously disastrous, but for once Credence didn’t care. Everyone had been dancing, so Credence's trips and stumbles remained unnoticed by all except themselves. Percy had found it adorably funny despite the fact Durmstrang had given the boys professional ballroom dancing lessons since first year, and for possibly the first time since he could remember Credence actually let himself have fun.

He even had to take his shoes off halfway through the night because he’d been dancing so much, and they sat together and talked mindlessly for the rest of the night, drinking the most likely giggle-water spiked punch.

As the two of them gradually became looser due to very mild intoxication, Credence felt emboldened. He couldn’t quite figure out why, maybe it had something to do with the slight fuzziness to the edges of his vision, or the barely noticeable numb feeling in his mouth, but his arm found its way around Percy’s shoulders, pulling the shorter boy close. Credence’s other hand somehow found itself resting on Percy’s thigh far higher than a sober Credence would’ve dared. He found it rather fun : not caring for once and doing whatever crazy thing came to his head.

The gap between their faces had somehow become barely an inch or so apart, and Percy’s eyes kept flitting to Credence’s lips as he mumbled mindless drivel, unable to keep his mouth shut. He probably should’ve learnt how to drink before the age of sixteen like everyone else had, but Percy couldn’t stop giggling at every ditsy thing that exited Credence’s mouth.

“Credence,” Percy pressed against him even more, his hands sliding up Credence’s thighs and resting just below his crotch, making the younger boy's eyes widen unintentionally, his breathing catching in his throat.

“Yeah?” Credence’s voice broke embarrassingly high and he swallowed loudly, his throat suddenly dry.

“Shut up a second,” the older boy teased, flashing him a pretty grin before pressing his lips to Credence’s.

Credence’s heart fluttered and he kissed back enthusiastically, his hands gripping at Percy’s lapels eagerly. He’d never felt so greedy for anyone’s mouth, he didn’t think it was possible to need something so badly, and he swiped his tongue over Percy’s lower lip, begging for something he couldn’t name.

What he got made him whimper involuntarily with disappointment as Percy pulled away, a little out of breath, his lips swollen.

“Durmstrang teachers don’t permit this kind of.. interaction, we need to go somewhere more private,” the older boy whisper-spoke, his eyes carefully watching the space beside Credence’s head, and Credence guessed he’d spotted an angry Russian professor watching them.

Percy took Credence’s hand and stood up, leading Credence out of the hall. Credence would’ve followed even if he hadn’t taken his hand. He probably would’ve followed Percy anywhere.

The Slytherin common room that lead to the dormitories had wards surrounding it, restricting entry to all those who weren’t of that house, so to avoid any complications they decided wordlessly to head to the Durmstrang quarters.

It was dark everywhere else in the castle, barely a sputtering flame for every corridor. They passed several couples hungrily grasping at each other along the way, the darkness giving them privacy in such an open corridor.

There was heat in Credence’s veins , his lips buzzing from the chaste kiss they’d shared barely minutes ago.

Emboldened by the sight of other couples going at it and the comfortable warmth of the giggle-water thrumming under his skin, Credence tugged on Percy’s hand to halt them. When the older is turned around to see if everything was alright, Credence pressed him up against the stone wall of the corridor, and kissed Percy again.

The older boy gasped at the sudden manhandling, gripping Credence’s jacket with both hands tightly, pulling him impossibly closer. This time Credence nipped at Percy’s lower lip, making him whimper slightly, allowing Credence entry to his mouth. It should’ve been disgusting; their tongue entwining and lavering over one another’s, tasting each other’s saliva as if it was some wonderful drug neither could get enough of.

But it had the opposite effect, and Credence felt his pants growing tighter. He pressed his whole body against Percy’s, his hands unconsciously moving behind the older boy and taking hold of his rear in both hands, squeezing. It brought their hips together as Percy whimpered vulnerably, his hands coming to tug at Credence’s hair, and Credence involuntarily ground his crotch against Percy’s, who was seemingly as hard as himself.

The thought that he could’ve made someone as beautiful and as powerful as Percival Graves hard sent a shiver down Credence’s spine.

He pulled away, both boys panting. Percy fumbled with his own belt, his skin shining with sweat, his fur lined outfit far too warm. Credence moved his shaking hands away and pulled off Percy’s belt and smart jacket, discarding the fine garments carelessly on the floor of the corridor. Percy didn’t seem to even notice, desperately trying to capture Credence’s lips back with his own.

Credence grinned, for once not anxious in the slightest, even daring to relish having Percy so undone and needy beneath him. He pushed up the older boy's shirt, revealing his tight abs, running his long fingers over his boiling skin. Credence sucked at his neck, and Percy let out a breathy moan, bearing his neck, arching his back when Credence’s fingers brushed against his hard nipples.

“Credence..” Percy whined, almost desperate sounding, and it went straight to Credence's cock, basically humping against Percy at this point. He normally would’ve been embarrassed at such filthy behaviour – but this situation wasn’t what normally happened to Credence.

Percy pawed at Credence’s dress jacket until he shucked it off, and tugged Credence’s shirt open, his forgotten strength ripping the button clean off. They bounced with soft little taps against the stone slab flooring, and a thrill ran under Credence’s skin at Percy’s power, so pliant and willing beneath him.

A shout from the end of the corridor dragged Credence back to reality, and he saw the dangerously fast approaching orange glow from a lantern accompanied by hurried footsteps. The other couples down the corridor were scrambling to their feet, but one was unfortunate enough to be caught by the approaching professor, who, judging by the high pitched screeching of the scolding the two students were getting, was Professor McGonagall.

Credence didn’t plan on being scolded with a hard, leaking cock between his legs, and Percy was hastily gathering up their discarded jackets. The two of them hastily dragged each other further down the corridor and into the Durmstrang quarters, which were surprisingly silent. Credence hoped that meant: empty.

The two fell onto a bed they both hoped was Percy’s; it was almost pitch black besides the cool, silvering moonlight that shone in from the narrow windows above the beds.

Their clothes didn’t last long – Percy’s wandless magic ripped the cloth away from both of their bodies until they were pressing wet skin against hot flesh, grinding and panting and kissing, desperately trying to be closer than they already were.

Credence's mother, naturally, hadn’t ever explained sex to him, or puberty, or even the very basics on how offspring were produced, and of course anything to do with two males was strictly out of the question. Credence hadn’t even realised it was a common occurrence in both the magical and non magical worlds alike until last year, and had honestly thought there had been something seriously wrong with him up until then. 

So, now the time had actually come to Credence lying in bed, sweating, naked and hard, with another man, his confidence suddenly faltered. He realised, quite suddenly, he had no real clue about what to do. He’d learnt the very basics from a book he’d read while hidden in the darkest corner of the library, jumping at each sound and hurriedly stuffing the book under the table if he caught the slightest hint that someone was nearby, his cheeks aflame. 

So did it just go straight to anal? Did he just have to.. stick it in? What was he supposed to do when it was in there? Was it supposed to hurt? Feel good? What if it got stuck? 

Credence had always just assumed that when the time came some sort of magical clairvoyance would dawn upon him and he’d suddenly know exactly what to do.

But now he was here, with Percy, and all the thrilling confidence and excitement he’d felt out in the corridor was slipping away far too fast.

He sat up, pushing Percy away with the gentlest of pressures to his chest. The darkness hid his body, his vulnerable nakedness, so for once he didn’t feel the need to hide, but his cluelessness would not be so easily avoided.

“Is everything alright, Credence?” Percy said, his voice so, so gentle compared to the thick, trembling muscle Credence could see highlighted by the moonlight, skin gleaming with sweat.

“It’s just.. I've never..” Credence trailed off, hanging his head. He dug his nails into his palm so hard his hands began to shake. He’d fucked it up now. Percy was going to leave.

Percy sat up on his knees beside him, taking his hand and gently rubbing comforting circles into his palm with his thumb, soothing the angry red half moons produced by Credence’s nails.

“We don’t have to do anything, Credence. I’m happy just to sit if that’s what you want,” Percy whispered, taking Credence’s other hand and holding them both very gently in his own.

The gesture was so sweet, nothing sexual about it, and Credence wanted to cry. He could see how hard Percy was, how his thick member bobbed against his lower belly, the tip catching the moonlight every so often, shining with precum. And yet here the boy was, being as gentle and as casual as if it were nothing.

But Credence was hard too, achingly so, and he saw when he looked up how Percy’s eyes couldn’t quite keep off his cock, even though he was clearly trying his best.

“I want this,” Credence said, steeling himself and squeezing Percy’s hands so that their eyes met. And he meant it. He really did want this, but he also wanted Percy to feel good, wanted to make him feel good, and he feared his lack of experience wouldn’t help with that.

“I’ll take the lead, I’ll show you what to do,” Percy smiled gently as if he’d read his mind, and pressed a chaste kiss to Credence’s lips. It was soft, and sweet, and Credence’s hand came up to gently stroke over Percy’s short hair, his thumb toying with his ear love.

Percy took control wonderfully.

He gently pushed Credence down on his back, kissing down his chest slowly. He let his tongue lap languidly over one nipple before sliding himself further down. Credence was becoming hot again, fidgeting under the intense game of Percy’s dark eyes, his cock throbbing.

When Percy kissed his tip Credence could’ve cried. It was so gentle, but he was so sensitive. There was something so perverse about kissing something like that with such reverence, and it made heat curl in Credence’s belly.

“Credence you’re huge,” he heard Percy breath out, his breath hot against his wet tip, making him shudder. He was sure his entire body was blushing at the attention.

He sat up on his elbows to watch as Percy took his length down in one swallow, slowly bringing his head back up before sinking down again, lips stretched around the girth, tongue pressed hot and wet to the underside.

Credence had never felt anything like it. It made his thighs shake and his head lol back. He breathed heavily, occasionally unable to stop the quiet moan that escaped him. He let himself lay back again as Percy sped up, his throat hot and wet and tight and perfect, making obscene sucking noises as his head bobbed. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Credence rested them on the back of Percy’s head, not enough to apply pressure but enough to tell him not to move.

He internally wished Percy had longer hair so he could pull it, but wasn’t sure why doing something that would inflict pain onto the other boy sounded so appealing right now. He was probably a sex freak. He’d heard of those before – perverts who liked to do sordid things to their partners during sex. He wondered if Percy would mind if he asked him about it, but then he dismissed the idea immediately. Of course Percy would mind, he wasn’t a freak like Credence, he-

Credence was pulled back from his pleasure induced trance when Percy slowly pulled off his cock, and was sliding his tongue over the slit, rubbing the shaft in a tight, slow stroke that made Credence’s toes curl.

Percy looked pleased with himself at the expression on Credence’s face, and let go of his prick entirely. Credence breathed out heavily. God the things he wanted to do to the older boy, surely this wasn’t natural-

“You sure you’re ok with taking this further? I don’t mind if you want to just cum like this, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” Percy brought himself back up to Credence’s eye level, resting his chin on his chest, looking up at him with such sincere eyes.

At the word “cum” Credence got a little distracted, his teenage brain clouded by pheromones and hormones and the obviously restrained rolls of Percy’s hips, minutely grinding against the bed. He could see the blown pupils of the boy, the hopeful expression he couldn’t quite hide.

He wasn’t quite sure how this worked, but he’d never wanted anymore more in his life than to be buried to the hilt in Percy’s ass. It felt like more than a want, this was a need, a primal, animal desperation.

“Please, I want this Percy,” Credence reassured him, sliding his hands over the bare skin of his back, resting a hand at the base of the older boy's neck and squeezing.

Percy grinned, straddling Credence’s hips, positioning himself so Credence’s tip barely grazed between his cheeks. Credence’s heart was pounding, his skin quivering like a horse's. Percy seemed to suddenly remember something, leaning over to pick up his wand from the pile of clothes on the floor, and quickly cast a muttered spell, making the boy above him shudder with a quite moan. When he pushed his ass back against Credence’s cock it was wet with a slick, warm lubricant that made Credence’s skin buzz. It sent sparks through his cock and suddenly Credence was so hard it hurt.

He gripped Percy’s thighs tightly, his nails biting into the skin, and he felt the older boy melt under the rough touch. Almost shaking, Percy learnt back and took hold of Credence’s aching prick, lining it up with his entrance and very slowly lowering himself down onto it.

The tight, wet heat which enveloped his sensitive member made Credence moan. Percy was biting his lip, and didn’t stop until he was fully sitting on top of Credence, his cock buried deep inside him.

He waited for a few seconds, both breathing heavily, before he started moving. At first it was slow, as both of them adjusted, but soon Percy was leaning forward on to Credence’s chest, bouncing up and down on his cock with little abandon.

Credence gripped at his thighs, at his hips, at the plushness of his cheeks, spreading him open and making Percy gasp. He couldn’t get enough. It felt too much and not enough at the same time, desperate for more but not sure what more he could get.

Percy worked hard to make Credence’s first time feel incredible, probably pulling out every trick he knew, and Credence was like putty under his hands. He wished he could’ve done more to please Percy, but the older boy breathlessly insisted that it was ok, that he wanted to focus on Credence.

It was because of this that Credence came first, and Percy rode him through his orgasm, and Credence moaned embarrassingly loud. Tears prickled his eyes but he was determined not to cry. He’d just never felt anything so good.

As he was coming down from his high, Percy stroked himself, still with Credence’s slowly softening cock still inside him. Despite the boy’s quietness, he must’ve been close when Credence had released, because it only took him about three strokes before he too was cumming, releasing thick white ribbons all over Credence’s chest.

They embraced in a sticky, sweaty mess, but neither really cared. Credence held Percy close, the older boys toned back against his own pale, skinny chest, his lanky arms wrapped around him as if they’d offer some sort of boney protection.

They must’ve fallen asleep soon after (at least, Credence knew he himself must’ve done – after that, he was exhausted), because the morning came all too quickly, and was rather uncomfortable. At least for Credence it was, Percy didn’t seem to care.

All the Durmstrang boys were sat in their respective beds, and Percy was sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist the only cover from complete nakedness.

They were all talking in Russian, or something that sounded very similar, and Credence huddled further in the duvet, completely obscured from view besides a mess of dark curls.

Eventually some of the boys left, and Credence felt confident enough to sit up after Percy had passed him one of his spare t shirts. He gingerly avoided touching Percy, unsure of where they stood with each other, but the older boy vanquished that fear as he rested his head upon Credence’s shoulder absentmindedly.

Some of the boys who remained in the room seemed irritated by Credence, throwing him glares that made his skin crawl, and Credence pressed his bare legs to Percy’s under the sheets. In response Percy pressed a kiss to his cheek, and linked their fingers together loosely as he continued talking with his friends. Credence tried not to vibrate with the giddy feeling it gave him.


	3. An idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction to how wizards deal with long distance relationships
> 
> (Aka, where the weird shit begins)

The two international schools had to head back barely two days later, so Credence and Percy made extremely good use of their time.

It seemed once either of them had gotten a taste, they’d both become insatiable. They fucked at every opportunity they were given, even in the five minutes between lessons.

Sometimes it was just Percy dragging Credence into a bathroom or the potions cupboard and getting on his knees for him. Credence had found that as much as Percy was capable of taking control and making his partner’s knees shake with the sheer skill he possessed, the older boy loved to be treated roughly. Credence found he quite liked fucking into Percy’s mouth as hard as he could, the older boy's hands gripping his thighs tightly, little choked splutters escaping from his used mouth. And he’d look so wrecked after – teary eyed and bruised lips, but the obvious wet patch in his smart trousers was enough to show Credence just how much he enjoyed it.

And other times they really fucked, really had sex. Credence could choke Percy and he’d cum right then on his cock, or he could bend him over the nearest surface and fuck into him slowly, making them both desperate for it.

But then when they were with other people it was like there was nothing between them. Percy was still as boisterous as ever with his friends; wrestling and play fighting and playing made up versions of muggle sports like football. He was still as popular as ever, as bright and as talented as ever, his magic still more powerful than anything Credence had ever seen.

And Credence was still shy, and quiet, and still only had Newt and the new addition of Tina as his friends around Hogwarts. He stilled worked tirelessly in the library, still received all As in his written work. He still blew up cauldrons in potions, transfigured birds into cats and cats into pasta salads when he wasn’t supposed to, and still couldn’t get the hang of how to unjinx something, leading to several very narrowly avoided beatings from the school caretaker. He was still skinny, and lanky, and spotty, and greasy – still just as unappealing as before. His voice still broke embarrassingly, he still had to take two showers a day to stop himself from smelling, and he still got awkward boners over the smallest of things.

It was strange how the two of them were when they came together, how their roles almost switched – Percy would look up at Credence with huge, adoring eyes, telling Credence over and over again how pretty he was, how good he looked, how beautiful his features were and how much Percy craved to be with him when they were apart. Percy said a lot of cringeworhty drivel while getting fucked, but Credence found it adorable.

Having someone so powerful under him was a real turn on for Credence. He’d always been weak, always been unwanted, and now? Now he had the century’s most powerful young wizard spread open beneath him, wet and quivering and desperate to get fucked.

When Percy had to leave Credence couldn’t quite comprehend it. They’d barely been seeing each other properly for three days, but already it felt as though they’d really entered a proper relationship. Percy made Credence promise to write to him, kissed him sweetly, and then the Durmstrang lot were away, already being filed out down to the lake where their impressive ship awaited them.

Credence felt as if he were in a dream, as if it wasn’t real, as if Percy would just be there the next day. He couldn’t even really enjoy the show the Beauxbatons flying horses put on before they left, darting about this way and that, making the carriage roll about unsteadily.

Things just sort of went back to normal after that. Except they weren’t normal. Newt and Tina were official, which Credence was of course happy for, but he couldn’t help feeling like a constant third wheel. He no longer had anyone to relate to about being a sad, lonely weirdo anymore.

Percy wrote, but not as consistently as Credence would’ve liked. Credence started to think he was bothering Percy, so he tried to avoid talking to him altogether, and didn’t reply to the last letter he sent.

“I don’t know why I ever thought someone like him would like me, Newt, I really don’t. He’s probably found a million and one others back in… wherever Durmstrang is. He’s the youngest and best seeker that side of the globe, and his bloodline is ancient. He probably just slept with me for a laugh,” Credence muttered bitterly as him and Newt and Tina lounged around on the grass outside of the castle one Saturday, the summer sun causing them to be in nothing but their t shirts and shorts.

Newt groaned. Credence hadn’t exactly kept to himself about his anxieties about Percy recently.

Tina sighed. “Credence,” she sat up and shook her head at him, her brown curls bouncing prettily. “I’m sick of you being so pessimistic about this. Everyone knows how Percy felt about you, it was obvious even to Newt!” at that, her boyfriend gave an indignant grunt, but she elbowed him and carried on, “If you really want to talk to him, arrange a time to enchant the mirror in the boy’s bathroom, and speak with him through that.”

Credence harrumphed and folded his arms across his chest, making Tina roll her eyes and lay back down beside Newt, but internally he applauded her idea.

It took him a long time to actually pluck up the courage to write to Percy to suggest the idea however. The image of Percy rolling his eyes at he received yet another letter from that annoying ugly freak he’d accidentally hooked up with earlier that year plagued Credence’s mind.

It actually took as long as the Christmas holidays for him to get around to it, and even then it was Newt that wrote the letter, signing it from Credence and sending it, all without Credence even realising until he received a reply barely a few days later.

Credence was staying at Newt’s for Christmas, like he always did. His own family would’ve turned him away if he’d even attempted to come home. They’d probably changed addresses anyway.

He recognised Percy’s huge black owl instantly, perched ominously on the end of the bed in the spare room that Credence was staying in. It was a shock to see such an immense dark creature when he first awoke, and for a second it looked so much like a dark omen he was sure he was going to die.

He took the note from the shining yellow beak of the creature and let it out of the window, watching as it spread its massive wings out wide and swooped off into the clear sky, a huge black smudge against a periwinkle canvas. The air was freezing, and there was frost on the ground below, so Credence shut the window hastily.

The second Credence had read the words “as you suggested in your last letter” and “I will be enchanting my bedroom mirror tonight at eleven pm, please join me” , he knew Newt was to blame.

“What do I say to him? How do I act?” Credence stressed over breakfast, scrumpling up the note and throwing it at Newt’s head, making the ginger haired boy scowl. The rest of his family were still in bed – Newt and Credence were naturally early risers.

“Well how about you start with telling him that you can’t stop wanking every five seconds, that seems like a pretty significant thing,” Newt hissed, eating his toast and rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

To give Newt credit, it was true. After suddenly going from having sex almost five times a day for two days straight and then suddenly having nothing, Credence’s sex drive had rocketed out of control.

“Why don’t you do that thing my older brother did with his girlfriend when she moved to America?” Newt suggested, tilting his head to the side a little, making him look like a spaniel. Credence copied his head tilt, and Newt snorted. “I’m being serious Credence! You can buy those like.. what are they called? Flesh lights? I can’t remember, but you can buy them from Knockturn Alley, in the enchanted sex shop down there, and then Percy buys one too, and they sort of synch up, I don’t really know how. Basically Theseus said it’s like having sex will the person even though they’re not actually in the room with you.”

Credence scoffed, but once again actually thought it through. Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea.


	4. Long distance isn’t necessarily a bad thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer introduction to how wizards really deal with long distance relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count how many times I used the words ‘dildo’ and ‘fleshlight’ and you’ll understand how this really should’ve been beta’ed

The meeting with Percy through their bedroom mirrors actually hadn’t gone badly. Percy was at his grandparents' mansion in Ireland, and he was wearing smart clothes that Credence knew were more expensive than all the clothes he owned put together.

They talked a little awkwardly at first, just catching up, and then as the hours wore on and exhaustion set into delirium, the two were talking as though they’d never been apart, laughing about the smallest of things, chatting mindlessly until Credence realised Percy was barely responding. The older boy had taken off his clothes and was just laying in his underwear, laying with his head at the end of the bed using his folded arms as a pillow. His eyes were closed but he kept making slurred noises to assure Credence he wasn’t tired, and Credence couldn’t help but smile. He found the boy so endearing, and he looked so soft like that, so small and childlike and precious compared to the strong, adult exterior he liked to emit.

That was when Credence suggested Newt’s idea, and Percy raised his head, his lips swollen from exhaustion, his eyes bleary.

“What?” he asked, yawning and rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his wrists. “How would that work?”

“Newt suggested it,” Credence began, and he saw Percy’s thick eyebrow quirk up at that. Everyone knew, even the students who had only attended Hogwarts for the purpose of the Yule Ball, that Newt was asexual. So Percy’s next question was understandable;

“How would Newt know about that?”

 

Credence explained what Newt had told him, about how his older brother Theseus had fucked his girlfriend while she was on the other side of the world to him with just an enchanted fleshlight on his side, and an enchanted dildo on hers.

His face was bright red after explaining it, and he fidgeted anxiously. Maybe Percy thought they were just friends now, maybe he was going to be disgusted by Credence’s proposal and never speak to him again, maybe-

“That sounds good, how about tomorrow night, same time?” Percy agreed, grinning excitedly and nuzzling into the covers beneath him.

Credence couldn’t quite believe it, and nodded eagerly.

The next day he practically dragged Newt to Knockturn Alley, barely even registering the number of dark witches and wizards that eyed them up suspiciously.

He halted in front of a shop with a dark red sign hanging above it that said 'Satyr's Playthings', the shop window blocked up with thick red velvet curtains hanging over the glass from the inside. Credence turned to look at Newt, who was just as burning red as Credence was.

“After you,” he muttered, and Credence whined, before taking a deep breath and pushing open the black wood door.

There was no welcoming bell thank Merlin, but along the walls there were shelves and shelves of all sorts of crude merchandise that made Credence impossibly redder, and he kept his head down and his hand firmly fisted in Newt’s coat until they got to a section labeled 'for long distance lovers' in sparkling gold lettering that hung in the air above the shelves.

There didn’t seem to be anyone else in the shop, not even a shop keeper, so Credence finally looked up from his shoes. There wasn’t too much in the long distance section, so Newt located what he needed easily and pointed it out for Credence. It made him cringe when he picked up the silicon fleshlight – simply a long rubber tube with a hole at one end. It didn’t look very sexually appealing at all, but Newt insisted once he paired it with Percy’s dildo it would be fine.

Finally a shop keeper emerged just as Credence was looking around for one (and was actually considering just walking out with it stuffed in his coat pocket), and he paid for it quickly and left with in in a brown paper bag. The shopkeeper wasn’t human, Credence wasn’t sure what she was, but Newt hurried them out quickly after Credence had paid, muttering something about her being a Veela, and that he should be very careful indeed when talking to one.

That night he and Percy spent a good hour and a half trying to figure out how to activate the enchantment on the fleshlight so it would synch up with Percy’s dildo. Surprisingly the older boy hadn’t needed to purchase one, as he already owned it, and Credence blanched at the size of it. The image of Percy at home or in his dormitory at Durmstrang fucking himself with a massive fake cock made Credence’s cock jump, and he couldn’t hide the obvious blush on his face at the filthiness of his thoughts.

Finally, with help from Percy’s very skilled and very powerful magic, they paired the two sex toys, but Credence didn’t see much change in the fleshlight he was holding, much to his disappointment.

“Percy I’m not sure this’ll work, this thing doesn’t look anything like you,” Credence waggled it in front of the mirror, and Percy laughed.

“Well I’d hope so,” he smirked, pulling his shirt off, never the one to be shy of his body.

“How’s this supposed to work anyway?” Credence raised an eyebrow, pulling his jumper off but keeping his undershirt on. He wasn’t quite as confident as Percy, even despite everything they’d done in the short amount of time they’d been together, but bravely he wriggled out of his trousers and underwear at the same time as Percy.

He pressed his finger very lightly against the hole in the fleshlight, thinking it could probably resemble an asshole if he squinted, and looked up quickly when Percy made a sudden gasp.

“It works,” Percy laughed, raising an eyebrow as he shuffled awkwardly on his bed.

Credence grinned, and tried again, sucking his finger first and very gently pushing the tip inside the hole. Percy whimpered a little, and Credence watched as his cock jumped against his thigh.

“Mh, Credence this is so fucking weird,” Percy wriggled again on the bed, his face a little unsure.

He held the dildo, giving it an experimental stroke, and Credence jumped as he felt a phantom hand on his own shaft. The two boys' eyes met in the mirror, and Credence had an idea. He brought the fleshlight up to his mouth, grimaced at the unappetising look of it, and lapped his tongue over the hole.

Percy blushed and bit his lip, shaking his head at Credence.

“Don’t you dare,” he began, but Credence smirked and drove his tongue inside as deep as he could. He remembered how weak Percy had gone under him, the boy secretly adoring being eaten out.

It seemed to have the same effect now, as Percy was leaning over on the bed on all fours, his chest pressed to the mattress, his back arched beautifully. He hid his face in the crook of his elbow, his free arm reaching back, his hand holding one of his cheeks to keep himself open.

Somehow the silicon around his tongue changed, and Credence found he could go deeper at the new position, and he continued to lick open mouthed and unabashed, his own cock growing in hardness as Percy’s moans grew more and more vulnerable. Normally the older boy did so well at keeping silent, but under the intense probing of Credence’s tongue he struggled to keep himself together.

Credence could see how badly Percy’s legs were shaking, the thick muscle quivering, and how hard he was. The older boy’s cock, fatter than Credence’s but noticeably smaller, bobbed against his belly, leaking rather sweetly.

Credence stroked himself lazily, pulling his tongue out slowly, watching as Percy peeked up from behind his arm and slowly sat back up onto his knees, his face and chest flushed.

Percy grinned breathlessly, scrubbing his hand through his buzz cut.

“Fuck Credence,” he breathed, shaking his head. It seemed it was his turn to get Credence back, so he took the dildo and slid his tongue up the length.

Credence breathed out heavily, and moved so he was sat on the end of the bed, planting his feet on the floor and leaning back on his hands.

Percy laid on his front on his bed, propping himself up by his elbows and holding the base of the dildo tightly. Then he wrapped his lips around the tip and laved his tongue over the head, making Credence moan low in his throat, biting his lip.

 

His own cock bobbed against his belly, but didn’t move as Percy deep throated the dildo, just leaked more precum and grew impossibly harder, the tip turning an angry red.

Percy’s blowjob skills hadn’t waned in their time apart, and he sucked hard and bobbed his head perfectly, swallowing around his length without gagging.

Credence wished Percy could really be there so he could hold his head, or fuck his mouth, and clearly Percy wished that too, as in the mirror he gazed up at Credence imploringly. His body looked incredible laid out on the bed, his muscles highlighted in the low light, the plush round curve of his ass making Credence’s mouth water.

God he’d forgotten how perfect the older boy was.

“Fuck, Percy stop I’m gonna cum,” Credence moaned out, the pressure almost too much. His cock wasn’t wet when Percy pulled off from the dildo, despite the fact that the phantom mouth around him barely a second ago had been.

The older boy grinned at him out of breath, and Credence took the flesh light in his hand. Percy got the hint and grabbed his wand, idly rubbing himself as he cast the spell that Credence now knew was a lubrication spell coupled with a haphazard charm that Percy had made up himself that relaxed his muscles enough for it not to hurt when he was fucked.

Then he knelt up on his bed, positioning the dildo underneath himself. He gestured with one hand, using wandless magic to fix the base to the bed so it wouldn’t move.

Credence smirked, pushing the fleshlight onto his cock slowly, relishing the feeling. At the same time Percy lowered himself onto the dildo, whimpering prettily.

Credence stayed sat up, leaning back on his hands, watching as Percy fucked himself on the dildo. He breathed heavily through his nose, holding the fleshlight tightly on his cock, not needing to move it yet. He had a plan.

After a minute or two of Percy riding the dildo, Credence could tell he was tiring due to the late hour and sheer size of the dildo, his thighs shaking, sweat prickling his skin. He paused, the dildo fully inserted inside of him, panting.

“Get on all fours, like how you were before,” Credence smirked, his voice strained from the tightness of Percy’s hole.

Percy raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, removing the charm to keep the dildo fixed to the bed. He kept it inside himself as he moved onto all fours, pressing his chest to the mattress, letting his back arched. Credence could tell by the concentrated frown on Percy’s pretty face that the massive dildo was pressing up against his sensitive spot every time he moved.

Then Credence started moving the fleshlight on his cock, speeding up faster than he should’ve done, but by the sound of Percy’s drawn out moan he appreciated it just fine. Credence jerked himself off fast with the fleshlight, it feeling exactly how he remembered Percy’s tight hole felt.

The dildo inside Percy moved at the same pace Credence wanked himself off, giving a pretty, punched out moan with each thrust, gripping the sheets beneath himself . His mouth hung open and he closed his eyes tightly.

Credence let his head tip back, moaning breathily as his hand kept working the fleshlight over his cock.

Percy came first, making a mess of the sheets below him. When he came he clenched tightly around Credence’s cock, making Credence cum into the fleshlight messily.

The dildo pulled itself out and dropped onto the bed beside Percy’s quivering leg when Credence pulled out the fleshlight, discarding it to the floor beside the bed. They both stared at each other, out of breath and sweaty.

Percy lowered his hips down onto the bed below, uncaring about the mess he’d now smeared all over his stomach, resting his head on his arms. He looked exhausted, and Credence ached to hold him.

Instead he lay down on his front, mirroring Percy’s position.

The two fell asleep, Percy’s arms holding a clump of duvet as his pillow, whilst Credence clutched his pillow to his chest, encasing it in his arms like he had done with Percy the first night they’d slept together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it somehow! Thank you :)


End file.
